Sasuke's Ghost Love Score
by Phoenix To Flame
Summary: The title and summery have nothing to do with the story other than the name of the song used. SasuNaru. Deathfic


Sasuke: How mean are you Moon? You killed Naruto and then I went insane.

Me: I'm not mean. And you go back to Naruto in the end. But, before we can do that, you have to say the disclaimer.

Sasuke: Fine. Moon here does not own Naruto or Nightwish.

Me: And that makes me sad.

Disclaimer: The Autheress here does not own Naruto or Nightwish's Ghost Love Score. She does own this story and Mikoru Taichi and Hoshiro.

Ghost Love Score.

Sasuke laughed insanely, as blood ran down and over his hands. "Hehehehe, I've killed you Itachi, now I must find Naruto."

Sasuke's state of mind has been this way for two thousand years. Since Itachi killed Naruto.

Flashback

"_Naruto! Get out!" yelled Sasuke as their house burned down around them. "Well well. What have we here?" Came a cold voice from the flames. "A trapped Uzumaki?" Naruto was on one side of the flames and Sasuke on the other. "How wonderful, that the Kyuubi can be brought down in flames!" Naruto froze for a second and the roof crashed down on Itachi at that moment. "Naruto!" Sasuke screamed "Get out of there now!!" But Naruto didn't move and Sasuke realized that he had been caught in Tsukuyomi. "NARUTO!!" Screamed Sasuke as he ran at their burning house to try and rescue Naruto. Just as Sasuke got to the house, the rest of the roof fell in and crushed Naruto. The only thing anyone could hear besides the crackle and hiss of the fire, was a long pain filled agonized scream from the Raven-Hair on his knees in the snow._

End flashback

Sasuke stood at the remains of a long-since burned down house, laughing to himself. "Hehehehe. Itachi, you fell and Naruto can come home to me." He wandered through the remains of the house and stopped. "Naruto and Fire."

Flashback

_Sakura raced towards the burning house. "Sasuke...Naruto!" She cried. 'please don't die you two' She thought desperately. She made it to the wreckage and stopped. For there in the snow, was Sasuke, wailing and clutching his chest. "Sasuke" She breathed. And realized from the wails and the way he was acting that Naruto hadn't made it out alive. "N-Naruto." Sasuke choked out. And then he stood up with an insane grin on his face. "Naruto, I will find you and kill Itachi!" And then Sasuke ran off into the snow covered night._

End Flashback

Sasuke stood on the house right where Naruto had died. "Hehehehe. Naruto, come find me." Hoshiro walked by the house where three people had died one night and she saw Sasuke standing on the wreckage. "S...Sasuke Of The Hidden Flame!" she choked out. "The ghost who can't go home."

Sasuke turned at the shocked voice. "Hn, so you've heard of me. Hehehehehehe." Hoshiro froze as he laughed that laugh, then turned to run. "You know who I am. Now you must die!" Sasuke yelled as he charged at her. She screamed once and was abruptly cut off as he ran through her body and killed her.

Flashback

_Sakura, Kiba and Shino lay dead on the snow as Sasuke laughed. "Naruto Naruto. How naive. Yes we didn't have to kill them, but they were in our way." When he had run away that night, he fell into an icy lake and froze to death. Now his ghost waked the earth in vengeance for what he could not achieve. His price to stay was a complete and utter loss of his sanity. Now he searched for Naruto and killed those who saw him, becoming known as Sasuke, Walker of Death. His title had been softened into Sasuke of the Hidden Flame, but the insanity in his head drove him to kill whoever saw him. Two thousand years of killing. _

End Flashback

Mikoru and Taichi ran to Hoshiro's body and turned it over to search for wounds or something that killed her. When they flipped her over, what they saw was, no wounds, but on her face was panic fear and pain all at once. All of a sudden Taichi screamed and fell over. Mikoru grabbed an upside-down cross around her neck and chanted. "Maichi no Haikanrou! Maichi no Haikanrou! Maichi no Haikanrou!" And the cross glowed and blasted Sasuke back. "Unhhh. Curse you Witch!" he spat in fury. Mikoru gasped and said. "Why? Why did you kill my siblings? Why at your lover's death site do you continue to kill?" Sasuke was struck dumb at this. He finally said. "I can't find him. I kill to draw him out, and he never comes." And Mikoru realized, that he wasn't insane. That his mind was locked in the past and he thought that his lover had run away. "Sasuke." She said gently. "Naruto's dead. You've been dead for two thousand years. He's not coming back." Then Sasuke ran off. Mikoru began to cry for her siblings.

What Sasuke's mind says he's doing

Sasuke ran through the forests of Konoha, looking for Naruto. And he ran into Itachi. "I keep killing you! Why do you keep coming back??" "Foolish Ototou" Itachi said. "I cannot die until you find Naruto." Then Itachi faded out to be replaced by a green-haired girl screaming, "Why? Why did you kill my siblings? Why at your lover's death site do you continue to kill??" 'What?' Thought Sasuke. 'I kill at Naruto's...death site? This can't be. This girl must be mistaken.' "I can't find him. I kill to draw him out, and he never comes." She had a look of sudden awareness cross her face, then. "Sasuke. Naruto's dead. You've been dead for two thousand years. He's not coming back." Sasuke ran off. 'No, no. This can't be true. NARUTO!!!' He ran by a long-forgotten memory to an always frozen lake. And underneath the ice, he saw his body. Trapped in the ice. And he sunk to the ground.

What's really happening

Mikoru ran after Sasuke. And she saw him on the ground. Staring at his corpse. And his ghost was crying. She reached out a trembling hand and touched his shoulder. "S-Sasuke?" He jumps and spun around to see her. "W-What have I done? So many people dead. And I killed them all." Mikoru understood that he was now in the present and suddenly remembering what he had done. "I don't blame you Sasuke. I don't blame you." She sobbed for him. He then asked her. "Would you sing for me?" Mikoru asked. "What?" "Would you sing for me?" Mikoru nodded and began to sing.

"_We used to swim the same moonlight waters  
Oceans away from the wakeful day_

_- My fall will be for you -  
My fall will be for you  
My love will be in you  
If you be the one to cut me  
Ill bleed forever_

_Scent of the sea before the waking of the world  
Brings me to thee  
Into the blue memory_

_- My fall will be for you -  
My fall will be for you  
My love will be in you  
If you be the one to cut me  
I will bleed forever_

_Into the blue memory_

_A siren from the deep came to me  
Sang my name my longing  
Still I write my songs about that dream of mine  
Worth everything I may ever be_

_The Child will be born again  
That siren carried him to me  
First of them true loves  
Singing on the shoulders of an angel  
Without care for love n loss_

_Bring me home or leave me be  
My love in the dark heart of the night  
I have lost the path before me  
The one behind will lead me_

_Take me  
Cure me  
Kill me  
Bring me home  
Every way  
Every day  
Just another loop in the hangmans noose_

_Take me, cure me, kill me, bring me home  
Every way, every day  
I keep on watching us sleep_

_Relive the old sin of Adam and Eve  
Of you and me  
Forgive the adoring beast_

_Redeem me into childhood  
Show me myself without the shell  
Like the advent of May  
Ill be there when you say  
Time to never hold our love_

_- My fall will be for you -  
My fall will be for you  
My love will be in you  
You were the one to cut me  
So I'll bleed forever"  
_And as the song ended, Sasuke smiled, and he faded away. But before he vanished completely, Mikoru heard him say. "Thank you."

Sasuke: Awww. Why did I have to be nice to Mikoru?

Me: Because she helped you wake up and she let you go.

Sasuke: Hmph!

Naruto: Review please!

Sasuke: glomps Naruto Don't die in a fire.


End file.
